


Satisfying Tradition

by Passions



Series: Just Breathe 'Verse [3]
Category: California Solo (2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Lachlan have their third date. Which usually means . . . ! And it's Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying Tradition

“So are you ready?”

Belle looked quizically at Tony who was lounging on her bed while she carefully applied her eyeshadow. “Ready for what?”

Tony grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “Tonight.”

Belle glanced down at herself. She was still dressed in boxers and a tank top with her hair wrapped in a towel, having not decided what to wear for her date with Lachlan yet. “Of course I’m not ready yet. Do I look dressed to you?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I meant later tonight.”

“What’s happening later tonight?”

Tony just stared at her for a moment. “Really Belle? Tonight is your third date with this guy you like so much, even if you won’t tell me who he is. Third date. Not to mention it’s also February 14th.” He shook his head at her. “Did you seriously not notice it was Valentine’s Day?”

Belle shrugged helplessly and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. “I guess not?” She glared at Tony and pushed his shoulder lightly. “You being here doesn’t exactly help. If it’s Valentine’s Day shouldn’t you be taking your girlfriend out to dinner or something?”

The woman in question giggled as she came to lean against the doorway to Belle’s room with the glass of water she’d been fetching from the kitchen, her blonde curls bouncing. “He insisted that you were going to need some moral support for tonight, I didn’t mind. Besides, there’ll be plenty of time for dinner after this.”

Tony had been dating Claudia since the previous Valentine’s Day, a full year. She had been a bit wary of Belle’s friendship with her boyfriend at first, but it had worn off quickly and Belle was happy to have her as a friend.

Claudia looked at Belle a bit shrewdly. “You know, you don’t have to sleep with him tonight, Belle. Or ever, if you don’t fancy it.” She added. “But three dates is a pretty arbitrary number. You don’t have to follow along with that.”

Tony snorted. “Did you hear her going on about their last date? The giant make-out session? I don’t think not wanting to is the issue.”

Belle blushed furiously and punched his shoulder, getting a brief enjoyment from his yelp of pain before subsiding back into her nervousness. 

She sighed as she looked at Tony. “You’re right. It isn’t that I don’t want to. But - it’s not like a have a whole lot of experience. What if I’m not good enough. He - I mean, I’m sure he’s had a fair bit of, er, experience. What if I just don’t measure up?”

Claudia just smled at her serenely. “You’ll be fine, Belle. And if he does have some sort of problem, or thinks you’re not good enough, then he’s really not worth it.”

“He is worth it, though. He’s worth … everything.” Belle took a moment to process that. It was rather a major thing to say, but perhaps the scariest part was that she believed it. Lachlan was worth everything to her, and there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for him.

She looked up suddenly when she felt Claudia’s hand on hers. “Then he’s going to be very happy.” And Belle knew she was right. She might be worried about Lachlan’s previous experiences, but she couldn’t honestly imagine him condemning or ridiculing her for her own lack of experience.

“And hey, if he is a dick about it, I’d be happy to have a talk with him.” Tony grinned as he looked at his balled up fist.

Belle chuckled. She could just imagine Tony, all ready to defend her honour, coming face-to-face with one of his musical idols. She was fairly sure he’d still punch Lachlan, but she was equally sure he’d have a bit of an emotional meltdown first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later saw Belle waiting outside Lachlan’s house; he was making dinner again, as had become tradition for their dates. Belle honestly loved it. She didn’t mind eating at restaurants, but having it be just the two of them was lovely. And, as she had learned a few times when he came to see her at the library, he was actually a recognizable figure to a lot of people. As soon as they went out to dinner together, their relationship would become decidedly public knowledge. Belle was happy to leave that until they were a bit more comfortable with each other.

And given what was supposed to be happening later that nigt, Belle supposed they were about to become a good deal more comfortable with each other. She sighed at her own thoughts. That wasn’t exactly fair. It wasn’t like the sex was totally sudden. Ever since that first dinner together they’d taken to being rather more tactile anytime they were around each other, though a bit more subtly when they were in public. 

And that had only been amped up after their second ‘official’ date which Tony had actually quite fairly classed as a glorified snogging session. It had started with another delicious dinner cooked by Lachlan - Red Pepper and Alfredo pasta, with homemade sorbet (key lime) and cookies (gingersnaps) for desert. They had eaten desert while watching a movie, but Belle couldn’t remember more than the first twenty minutes or so, because as soon as the food was gone the kissing had started.

And it had continued and continued and continued. Belle hadn’t really been aware that people could kiss for such an extended period of time, but it had been amazing. His mouth on hers had been warm and soft and when he opened his mouth to her insistent licks he tasted tangy and spicy thanks to their desert and she hadn’t been able to get enough of it. Eventually he had pulled his mouth from hers to explore her throat and shoulders while she stroked his scalp and tugged happily at his hair, loving the noises he made when she did so. She had reveled in the feeling of his hands running over her sides and back, as well as the feeling of his sturdy chest beneath her own hands. He’d been a gentleman and refrained from actively trying to thrust his erection against her, but she had felt it and it had thrilled her beyond measure to know she aroused him as much as he aroused her.

She had been lying on top of him on the couch, kissing lazily, hands exploring softly, when her phone had gone off. Tony had landed himself in hospital with a fractured wrist after tripping and falling on his way to the pub. He’d tried to catch himself, but his hand had hit the pavement the wrong way. He was going to be fine, he had informed her over the phone, but they’d had to give him anesthesia as well as some strong painkillers and would only release him into the care of another person. Claudia had been on her way back from visiting her parents in Falkirk, half an hour away, so Tony had called Belle.

She had apologized to Lachlan about it, but he had been perfectly understanding. It had taken her a few minutes - and more than a few lingering kisses - to get her boots and coat on and wait for a cab, and then she had left, apologizing again as Lachlan had chuckled at her and waved her off. 

Claudia had arrived in time to help Belle get Tony settled for bed, and though she hadn’t meant to tell them anything, by the time everything was done they had a pretty good idea of what Tony had interrupted with his phone call. Claudia had bounced and clapped her hands in glee while Tony congratulated her with an overly-lecherous wink. Belle had blushed all the way back to her own apartment.

But all through her own nightly routine, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Lachlan and the way his mouth and hands felt moving over her. By the time she was ready for bed she was as worked up as she had been when she left Lachlan’s, frantic energy needing release. Thinking about Lachlan in a similar situation, so filled with wanting, having to resort to using his own hand to attain that release, had only pushed her arousal higher and, not for the first time since she had met Lachlan, she had let her own fingers play over herself until the tension that had built up inside of her had tightened and then shattered into blazing pieces.

Even just thinking about Lachlan touching her was an immense pleasure, and tonight she would be able to actually feel him again. Belle shook herself out of those thoughts as the door opened and Lachlan waved her inside. She was determined to remain calm for the evening, even if her insides were doing flips from the combination of nervousness and excitement that was filling her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was beautiful - and delicious - as always. Lachlan had cooked up a couple of small steaks as well as a gratin made with potatoes and portobello mushrooms and it smelled absolutely divine. They ate at the island in the kitchen, as they always did, though Lachlan seemed to have taken the notion of a romantic Valentine’s Day dinner to heart. The lights were out and instead the room was lit by four large pillar candles placed strategically along the counter and another two slimmer, taper candles on the island by their plates.

Their talk though, as they started eating, was more stilted than it had ever really been before. Belle had trouble focusing on what he was saying as he told her about his day, instead being unable to look away from his hands on his utensils, imagining what it would feel like if he let the silverware go for a moment and turned to run his fingers over her knees and up her thighs instead. She jolted when he put his hand on her own and called her name, looking into her eyes.

“Belle? Are you alright?” He looked concerned.

She shook herself and smiled at him, blushing deeply. “Yes, yes I’m fine. Sorry. Got a bit distracted.” She hurriedly took a bite of the gratin and didn’t even realize she had moaned at the taste until she felt Lachlan tense beside her. She darted a quick look up at him to see his eyes almost completely black as he stared back at her, his hands clenched into fists in front of him.

Her eyes darted back to her food as her mind raced. Gods, he was thinking about it too. Thinking about touching her, tasting her, fucking her.

The conversation was stilted to say the least, each of them in turn offering some small topic to which the other would respond shortly before they went back to tense quiet. But it was the most delicious tension Belle had ever felt. It wasn’t awkward per se, just … heavy. The air around them was heavy with the desires they still weren’t quite comfortable speaking out loud, full with their struggles to keep their hands to themselves while they ate. 

It wasn’t that Belle really felt he would turn her away if she reached out to him, but, well, there was still that little trepidation.

But as they progressed quickly through dinner and then desert (chocolate and raspberry lava cakes) and the heaviness surrounding them grew, Belle felt more and more aware of how empty she felt without him, or more accurately of how full she could feel with him, and any nervousness she had harboured about his greater sexual experience was completely subsumed by how much she wanted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did ye want tae stay for a while?” Lachlan’s breath was warm on her face and his eyes were dark as he looked down at her just outside of the kitchen. “I could give ye a tour.”

Belle was slightly confused for a moment as he pressed his lips to hers. She already knew where everything in the house was - he’d given her a tour of the lower floor the first evening she’d been over and she’d seen the upper floor anytime she had to use the bathroom. And it seemed an odd time to bring up the subject. But as he licked roughly at the seam of her lips, begging her to let him in, it registered that he was asking her to go upstairs with him to see the rooms she hadn’t seen before. Like his bedroom.

She pushed her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back just far enough that he could see her nod, and whispered, “Yeah.”

He groaned and pulled her against him, slanting his mouth over hers again and holding her tight against his body - tight enough against him that she could feel exactly how interested he was in the proceedings. He let go of her slowly and let his touch slip from her waist until he could grasp her hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, the cool touch of his bracelet sending shivers through her. He rubbed his thumb soothingly over hers as he nodded to the stairs.

“Want to come up, then?”

Belle grinned and squeezed his hand lightly. “Yeah.”

He smiled and turned from her, leading her through the hallway and up the stairs and to the second floor.

“You’ve seen the bathroom.” He nodded in the direction of the one open door. 

He led her to the door that sat on the opposite side of the stairs from the bathroom, opening the door, flicking on the lights, and leaning against the jamb. Belle giggled as she looked about the room. He’d said he’d give her a tour and it looked like he was holding to that. The smallish room was lined with shelves of music - records and tapes and C-Ds, though the shelf nearest the door seemed reserved for DVDs - both movies and filmed concerts. There was a table in the centre of the room that held a few casette players, a radio, and more boxes of records. A taller box in one of the corners held what seemed to be posters.

Belle turned back to Lachlan and he grinned, reaching out to pull her closer to him by her waist. “Storage.” He shrugged as he bent his head closer to hers and captured her lips fiercely but briefly.

Then he was pulling away from her, smiling as he shut off the lights and closed the door to the storage room, opening the one to the room directly across from it, flicking the light switch and again staying in the entrance as she explored. This room was bigger; it probably would have been the guest bedroom in any other house. But Lachlan had outfitted it almost like a mini studio. One wall had a large window, covered over with drapes. Directly across from the window two desks were pushed together and held two computer monitors as well as a laptop, a microphone system, a record player and a soundboard - presumably where Lachlan made the podcasts he had told her about. On the wall across from the door was a small table with a lovely old phonograph perched on it. One corner of the room had stands for five guitars - three electric and two acoustic - which was hardly a surprise. The drumset in the opposite corner was though and Belle decided to ask Lachlan how many intruments he played when she wasn’t quite so caught up with other thoughts. 

Her attention back on what she ought to be doing at the moment, Belle turned back to Lachlan, but he wasn’t in the doorway any more. She turned off the lights and closed the door of the studio room and made her way through the darkened hallway to the room just across the hall from the bathroom, the only one she hadn’t seen yet. 

The door had been opened and a faint glow came from inside. As she came fully into the room she could see that, rather than turning on the overhead light, or even the lamp on the bedside table, Lachlan had lit a few jarred candles on the bedside table instead.

He stood at the end of the bed and she could see him blush as he reached up to run a hand through his hair, tousling it. “I, uh. I thought it migh’ be nice. Romantic, ye know.” He gestured to the candles.

Belle smiled, taking a moment to appreciate how well the light of the candles behind him outlined his body in the white jumper and dark jeans he was wearing. She entered the room properly and she could have sworn she saw him swallow when she closed the door behind her. But still he didn’t move, clearly making it her choice to continue. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest, gently rubbing her thumbs over the soft fabric covering it. “It’s perfect, Lachlan.”

His hands came up to cradle her face softly and he nodded as he stared into her eyes. “Aye. Perfect’s a word I can agree with.”

Belle’s smile was lost as he joined their mouths again and she sighed into him eagerly. At her response he pushed closer to her, wrapping one arm around her soulders while the other hand cradled her head as he deepened the kiss.

Belle’s hands fell from his chest to his waist and drifted lower until she felt the scratchiness of his jeans. She started to move her hands back up, but included his shirt in the movement until she could scratch her nails lightly over his stomach. 

He groaned deeply into her mouth, his hands moving to push her sweater off of her arms and span over her back, holding her tightly, his hands slipping easily over the satin of her dress as he encouraged her tongue into his mouth. She was only too happy to oblige him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and turned around, placing her on the bed and pushing her further towards the top of it with his body as he followed her, refusing to let go of her lips. Before he could push her to lie flat she held one hand up to his chest to stop him and arched her back as her other hand reached back to unzip her dress. With that movement, Lachlan somehow mustered the strength to ease back from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he breathed heavily.

“Are ye sure, lass? We needn’t …” he gestured to the bed, “If ye dinnae wish it.”

She was glad he wouldn’t push her, but it wasn’t really necessary. She held her finger to his lips and stared into his eyes as she spoke, her voice rougher than she had expected. “Do you want me, Lachlan?”

She watched his eyes turn even darker than they had been. “Oh aye, lass. Never doubt that.”

Her gaze switched focus to his lips and she leaned closer. She could feel her lips brush against his as she spoke again. “I want this, Lachlan. I want you.”

And then he was kissing her again, deep and insistent, and she was wrapped up entirely in the heat and pressure of his lips working against hers, his tongue sliding over her own, his hands stroking down her side and encouraging her up onto her knees. He broke the kiss so he could help her tug her dress over her head, throwing it somewhere onto the floor near the bed, leaving her in her cream lace bra and knickers and her thick, black tights, and when he turned back to her he stopped dead.

“Is this, uhm, okay?” Belle asked.

Lachlan’s laugh was only slightly wheezy. “Okay? Belle, you are … resplendant.”

Belle blushed. “Your turn.”

He looked confused.

She grinned and gestured down at herself before gesturing at his still fully clothed form. “I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here.”

He grinned and shucked his shirt immediately and she only got a few seconds to appreciate the play of the light from the candles over the muscles in his chest before he was pressing her back onto the bed and covering her body with his. He felt amazing on top of her, the skin of his torso pressed against her stomach and chest, one hand running up and down her arm, the other supporting him as he pressed hot open mouth kisses over her neck and collarbone and down her chest.

When his lips brushed against the lace covering her breasts, Belle arched her back so that he could slide his hands underneath her and undo her bra, which she quickly shrugged off and tossed somewhere near her dress. Probably. Who cared?

He groaned as he looked down at her for a moment and then he was pressing light kisses all over the newly exposed flesh and Belle smiled as she heard him muttering “Beautiful” as he brushed his lips over her sensitive skin. But she moaned when he finally let his tongue rasp over her tightened nipple, the sensation sending a jolt to her aching clit and she instinctively raised her hips up to his. He pushed his hips back against hers and oh! She hadn’t realized how much she’d been craving pressure against her pussy until it was suddenly there. 

He continued to rock his hips into hers as he pressed kisses over her chest, any words given over to soft groans. Even with the feel of him muffled through his jeans and her tights, it was the most amazing thing Belle had ever felt and her breathing was heavy as she moved her hands from where they had been in his hair down to his hips so she couldwork at the clasp on his jeans. He barely seemed to register it until she manged to reach inside and wrap her fingers around his cock.

“Fuck!” His hips automatically jerked forward, into her touch, and he shuddered.

“Please, Lachlan!” Belle’s voice was high pitched with need as she rocked her hips up towards him again.

He cursed again and jumped up from the bed, turning away from her slightly; Belle could see his hands shaking as he pushed his trousers and boxers past his knees and kicked them off. She took a moment to admire his arse - even better when it was bare than when it was covered - as he bent to remove his socks, but she took the time while he was turned away to remove her own tights and knickers, throwing them over the side of the bed as she heard some rummaging from Lachlan’s side.

When she turned back to him he was just staring at her, mouth agape, the foil packet of the condom he’d put on in one hand. Standing next to the candles as he was, his skin looked even more tanned than it usually did - almost golden. His lean musculature was enhanced by the shadows that the candles threw. He was beautiful.

And then he was on top of her again, settling between her thighs. They both gasped as his erection brushed against her wet heat.

He reached down to position himself against her and then bent his head to take her lips again as he pushed into her, both of them groaning as they finally joined.

Everything was so close. Lachlan was leaning on one elbow, the hand wrapped up in her hair so he could angle her face for his plundering kisses, his other hand had moved down to hold and stroke over her hip. When he moved it was only a shallow rocking motion, he barely pulled out of her before pushing back in. And because he was holding himself only barely above her, with every small motion his chest brushed against her puckered nipples and his pelvic bone struck her clit.

With his tongue in her mouth mimicking the motion of his cock moving inside of her, Belle was completely wrapped up in and consumed by Lachlan and it was glorious. It didn’t take long before she could feel her orgasm coiling low in her belly and she wrapped her legs around his hips to hold him tighter against her, one hand scratching over his scalp, the other grasping over his back. 

Lachlan pulled away from her lips and they both gasped for air as he pressed weak, open mouthed kisses over her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, her jaw. Keeping to his shallow thrusts he started to move faster, Belle’s breathing coming harder as she got closer and closer. Her orgasm was sudden and quiet when it stole over her, her entire body tensing up as she gasped. Lachlan dropped his head to her neck, groaning as he tensed with her, his hips jerking slightly as he pulsed within her.

They lay wrapped around each other for a few long moments as they struggled to get their breathing back to normal. Finally Lachlan pulled himself from her, both of the whimpering slightly at the loss of connection. He threw out the condom and blew out the candles before wrapping them both under the convers, his chest pressed against Belle’s back. She sighed in utter contentment.

When he draped one arm over her waist, she laced her fingers with his and brought his hand up to her mouth, placing a light kiss to the skin of his fingers that wasn’t covered by her own. “Thank you.” She whispered.

She could feel him chuckle as well as hear it when he pressed his lips to her shoulder. “My pleasure, entirely.”

Belle grinned as she snuggled back into the curve of his body, his arm resting between her breats, palm over her heart. She felt warm and safe and comfortable and her heart was as full as she ever could have hoped. She could definitely get used to this.


End file.
